Last Night
by xoxoSandraa
Summary: Last night I was inside of you Last night While making love to you I saw the sun , the moon, the mountains and the rivers. I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you


**I know I really shouldn't be posting another story when I haven't even updated my other stories but, I just had to jot this story down. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Supernatural, or Az Yet. If I did well then, would I be typing this now? Lol anyways on with the One Shot**

_Last night_

_I was inside of you_

_Last night_

_While making love to you_

_I saw the sun, the moon_

_The mountains and the rivers_

_I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you_

_**~ Az Yet : Last Night (I suggest listening to the song while reading this) **_____

Last night, Bella Swan was the best night of my life. How you can make a man like me go weak in the knees is beyond me. I just wish I had the courage to tell you.

_Last night you were so into it_

_You told me secrets that_

_You've never told a soul_

_You were so nervous and_

_yet oh so comfortable_

_As we explored your image of love_

You showed me how much you loved me and I couldn't even say it back. I wanted to say it badly, but you've seen what a broken man I've become. The only time I ever say "I Love You" is when we're making love. Is it enough for you? I've tried but last night I couldn't help myself.

_I drank your wine_

_As you taste mine_

_I kissed your lips_

_You felt my body slip_

_Into your soul_

_I almost cried 'cause it was so beautiful_

Just seeing you made me want to cry. You showed me how much you truly care for me. I had to say it back. I'm surprised you even believed me, but I thank whatever god is watching over us for giving you to me.

_Last night_

_I was inside of you_

_Last night_

_While making love to you_

_I saw the sun , the moon_

_The mountains and the rivers_

_I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you_

I know I sound like a chick flick, but being inside you made me melt. Did you feel the same way? I just hope Sammy didn't hear how loud you were; even though he could learn a few things from me.

_Last night, there was no planning it_

_It was so special and_

_So very innocent_

_We talked of memories_

_Our favorite fantasies_

_As we explored our visions of love_

You told me you stories, and I told you mine. I held you while you cried. I want to rip that bastard apart for hurting you the way her did; when I get my hands on that bloodsucker, he's going to wish he wasn't immortal. That time I was in hell is going to come in handy. Even when I told you I was in hell and tortured all those souls, you still accepted me; and I'm glad. Then we made passionate love and I loved every minute of it. You are my escape on reality.

_Deep in the night_

_Right by the fireside_

_You felt my candlelight_

_In your soul_

_You felt incredible_

_I started to explode_

_I almost cried 'cause it was so beautiful_

We were never meant to fall in love; I mean, I thought you were just going to be a one-night stand, but when you looked at me with those enticing bambi brown eyes of yours, I knew you had me hooked. I just hoped you could look past all my problems and loved me back.

_Sunlight, red roses_

_The scent of you, it calms the heart_

_The sight of you, I fall apart_

_Moonlight, the things we notice_

_When we're in love, that's when it comes_

_And I'm so in love, I'm so in love_

You make me want to quit hunting, but I know we can't until we defeat Lucifer. I want to make this world safe and if Lucifer knows about you, I know I won't have you anymore. I would die before anything ever happened to you; I can't let my girl dying on me now can I? I know that one day, I can come back and say I did it, but until then, this is goodbye but know that last night was one of the greatest nights of my life. I will be back for you as soon as I can, you can count on that. I love you Isabella Swan. You are my life and I hate that I did not tell you that sooner but don't worry one day I'll be back and we can have that happily ever after you and I always wanted.

**Sooo, how was it? Was it bad? Horrible? Awesome? Let me know! I hope you liked and, and if you don't… well then don't read… nobody's forcing you lol! But reviews good or bad will let me know I'm doing something wrong, just keep in mind I'm still in high school so I'm still learning how to write. I'm sure one of these days I'm going to look back at this and think to myself "what the hell was I thinking when I wrote this?" lol! Well see you later and hopefully I update one of my other stories soon! I've just been soooo busy so don't hate me **** :'( **


End file.
